spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Meets Timmy
SpongeBob Meets Timmy 'is a Nickelodeon TV movie, one and a half hours long including commercials. It aired on November 30, 2013. As the name suggests, it is a crossover with another popular Nickelodeon show, ''The Fairly OddParents. It was produced by SpongeStuff Inc. Cast The movie's main cast. *'''Tom Kenny '''as '''SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Tara Strong' as Timmy Turner and Poof. *'Bill Fagerbakke '''as '''Patrick Star.' *'Daran Norris '''as '''Cosmo, Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo.' *'Carolyn Lawrence '''as '''Sandy Cheeks.' *'Susan Blakeslee '''as '''Wanda and Anti-Wanda.' *'Rodger Bumpass '''as ' Squidward Tentacles.' *'Clancy Brown as ''' Mr. Krabs. *'Ben Stein '''as ' H.P and Sanderson.' *'Jill Talley as '''Karen Plankton. *'Mr. Lawrence '''as '''Sheldon J. Plankton.' *'Grey DeLisle '''as '''Vicky.' *'Carlos Alazraqui '''as '''Denzel Crocker.' Brief Summary After the worlds of SpongeBob and Timmy clash, Plankton meets up with Vicky and Crocker and form a group with the intention to rule the world. SpongeBob and Timmy do not let this happen and meet up with the fairies to stop them. After a fierce battle Synopsis The movie is divided into six parts of fifteen minutes each. Part I Timmy is forced to clean his room by his evil babysitter, Vicky, so he wishes for tools to help him. His magical fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, bring him cleaning supplies, but they forget a sponge. Timmy wishes for that specifically (annoyed) and SpongeBob suddenly appears. Timmy is initially scared that it is one of Crocker's attempts to get his fairies, but after they talk it over, SpongeBob and Timmy form a friendship. Hoping it is not against fairy rules, Timmy tells Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof that they should grant SpongeBob's wishes too, to certify their alliance. Then SpongeBob wishes to go home and he is taken back to Bikini Bottom. Across the next couple of days, SpongeBob starts using a teleporter given by Timmy to talk with him. They meet each day in Dimmsdale and have fun together when they can. Timmy also wishes for the ability to breathe underwater so they can hang in Bikini Bottom, but they never get to going there. Back in Bikini Bottom, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs start getting worried about him. Sandy decides to use her DNA tracker to locate him. She is puzzled when it says Dimmsdale and tries to use a function on it to summon him back to Bikini Bottom. Unfortunately, he and Timmy are arm wrestling, so it summons both of them at the same time. The teleporter is not built to support that, so it mixes up their atoms. This results in SpongeBob possessing Timmy's body and vice versa. That overloads Sandy's machine, making reversability impossible. Sandy says it will take at least six weeks to fix the machine. Fortunately, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear on the scene after having searched across Bikini Bottom. They prepare to change them back but realize that their wands are gone, meaning that SpongeBob and Timmy will have to stay in the other body for six weeks or until the wands are found. They decide to go about their lives normally. Timmy (in SpongeBob's body) gets permission from SpongeBob to stay in his pineapple as his roommate. SpongeBob (in Timmy's body) is given an air helmet from Sandy and heads to work at the Krusty Krab along with Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Plankton has stolen the wands from Cosmo and Wanda using a new power-detecting gadget. He decides to use them to steal the formula, but notices SpongeBob (who he thinks is a new worker), Squidward, and Mr. Krabs enter. Inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob serves up patties as normal, but the customers call the "new chef's" food much better than "the old chef's rotten food". SpongeBob gets enraged by this statement, but the customers lift him up and parade him out of the restaurant, with Mr. Krabs and Squidward following. With an opening, Plankton wishes that the formula would come to him. When they do, he realizes that the wands are much powerful than he thinks. Part II After analyzing the formula, he attempts to cook a patty. It turns out perfect and he decides to start advertising it. Fortunately, the parade returns to the Krusty Krab before he can do anything. He decides to use magic to blow it up, and it works. Karen advises him not to take it too far, but as usual, he doesn't listen. He decides to do a background check on the "new person" and wishes for one. The results for SpongeBob SquarePants show up, perplexing him. He decides to take a snapshot of "Timmy" with the wand and searches for any files on him. The wand poofs up a folder on Timmy Turner, intriguing him. He deduces that SpongeBob and this boy from Dimmsdale have become friends and are trying to get the wands back. Plankton will not allow that to happen and decides to travel to Dimmsdale to find an ally that will stop SpongeBob and Timmy. He comes back with two - Mr. Crocker and Vicky. They form a squad known as the Terror Team. With the wand, Plankton gives each of them a unique power: for him, it is the ability to warp size. For Crocker, it is invisiblity, and for Vicky, it is the ability to fly. They decide to combine their goals and plan to take over the world, with SpongeBob and Timmy gone forever. Karen hears this plan and decides to go warn the two. SpongeBob and Timmy, who are at Sandy's with Patrick, see her entering. They do not take her warning seriously, but when a large, flaming rock flies through the sky and crashes through the glass dome, they believe her. Sandy quickly gets her air helmet on and tells them to run underground, where her secret lab is. After reaching it, Sandy tells them to get inside her rocket car, which the nine (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) flee in. Karen does not go as SpongeBob and Timmy's team needs at least one double agent. Timmy wishes that Plankton, Crocker, and Vicky's team was disbanded and that they wouldn't remember this happened, but Crocker has cast an anti-magic shield around them, protecting them. Wanda suggests traveling to Fairy World to enlist more fairies for their side. Sandy changes the rocket's course and they arrive there. Jorgen is puzzled by SpongeBob and his friends, but after they explain everything, Jorgen sends the Fairy Force to Bikini Bottom to intervene. As the jets dash for Earth at light speed with Sandy's rocket car atop Jorgen's jet, Jorgen warns them that there are huge power surges coming from the Pacific Ocean. Timmy wishes for a super camera to see what is causing that, and sure enough, it is a power generator in the Chum Bucket. Jorgen takes a look and realizes that it is Fairy Class, meaning that it can give them power equal to fairies. He tells them that they have to stop the generator in time or it will be too late to save Bikini Bottom and the world. They arm themselves and prepare for battle. As they enter the solar system, they are delayed by other jets. It turns out that using Crocker's connections to the magical world, the Terror Team have allied with the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies. Jorgen scrambles the jets and tells them to prepare for entry to Earth. They overcome magical obstacles and penetrate the Earth's atmosphere. Shooting like a dart into the sea, they smoothly land on the sand in Bikini Bottom. But it is not Bikini Bottom anymore. It has been transformed into an evil city full of hypnotized, working slaves as in ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. ''But it is renamed Terrortropolis instead of Planktopolis. Suddenly, all of the laboring workers charge at the jet with fairies running out. Using magic to overcome obstacles, they reach the Chum Bucket. The doors slam from inside and Plankton suddenly appears, having grown into something huge and muscular. With Vicky, Crocker, the Anti-Fairies, and the Pixies at his side, he calls on the fight. Part III Part IV Part V Part VI Detailed Plot This section details every moment of the story. *Part I *Part II *Part III *Part IV *Part V *Part VI Gallery Screenshots Characters SpongeBob in SpongeBob Meets Timmy.png|SpongeBob, by Timmy in SpongeBob Meets Timmy.png|Timmy, by Other SMT Logo.png|The movie's logo. SMT Artwork.png|The promotional artwork Category:Episodes Category:ML's Things Category:Movies Category:SpongeBob Meets Timmy